Mons
Mons is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. He's a Charmer Agent meaning that he can manipulated enemies. When he appears in the game, the player has the choice between him and Madame Mothana to become their next agent, if the player chooses Madame Monthana, Mons will become an enemy (despite being later available as an agent). He is available at the Act 3. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Mons is a demigod with a very headstrong personality using his magma rock arms to hit what it's on his way. One day, he was dropped without any belonging in the land of Grimmore where he leaned to survive by himself. Despite his violent nature, he found himself being quite a catch with other peoples around him, some would say that he's kind of hot. During the events TBD If you chose Madame Mothana, he becomes really enthusiastic toward the player to make Madame Mothana even more jealous. If you chose Mons, he is angry to be defeated by Madame Mothana and refuses to talk with the player wanting to make it clear that he makes the bad choice. Wanting his revenge on his rivals, he attracts Demonio toward him as the deity is, himself, seeking for strong agents able to defeat the player and their team. Mons, of course, accepts his offer to join him in his Centurions. When it is revealed that the game was, in fact, an elaborate plan to stop the End of Time, Mons will bury the hatchet with Madame Mothana and re-joins the player's team. Special Ending TBD Personality Mons's interest are predominantly and then but she hates everything . Mons has a very headstrong personality. He prefers to do things his own way, which somehow always involves violence. Despite being charismatic to the point to attract lot of people, Mons is not fully aware of his power on the others as he prefers largely the action over the romance. This is why he mostly uses his charms as a weapon. Outside of that, he is playful and can sometimes show a somewhat caring side. The more you will become friend with him the more he will be seductive, as he loves to play with his charm, but he will just be him playing around as he doesn't want anything more than being friend. If you are in a cold level of Friendship, Mons can be dangerous for the player, as he will do to him dangerous joke putting fire or explosive traps around him. If the player falls into one of his trap it will be happy to laugh at the player's face and then run away. He has a specific rival Madame Mothana which is not depending on his anti-interest as most of the other agents. Appearance Mons is a brown-skinned man with yellow eyes and vibrant red hair. He has elf-like ears and a built body, has magma rocks growing from his left shoulder, and also from both his arms and legs, which he uses to fight his opponents. He wears a black and orange belt, with a magma rock growing from the center of it. He also wears a small red one-piece garment with white borders that descends from the waist, and white bandages around both arms. Gameplay TBD Apparition Mons will appear in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the adventure mode, from Act 3, but the player will have to chose between him and his rival, Madame Mothana. If the player chooses Madame Mothana, Mons will be unavailable before the Act 7, and will start at a Freezing level of Friendship. For his first apparition, he will be at a Cold level of Friendship. Special Ability Will-O'-The-Wisp With the help of a floating sparkle from his magma arms, Mons can move a already charmed enemy outside his vision area, and will keep him charmed two turns (instead of one). After the two tursn, the sparkle will vanish and the enemy will be uncharmed. As a Centurion In the Adventure Phase, the player will have the choice between becoming friend with him or Madame Mothana. If the player reach at least the Neutral Level with Madame Mothana before doing so with Mons, he, angry against the player, will join Demonio and become a Centurion. Gameplay As the Charmer Centurion, Mons has the power to attract attract your agent 1 square toward him at the end of each turn. As a flamboyant creature, the player it's able to seen him as soon as he enters in the mission. Gallery EOT_Mons.png|Official Design Mons.png|Original Design (Conatus) Trivia * As a character, Mothana is owned by Ziegs * Mons' name is a reference to Olympus Mons, a very large shield volcano on the planet Mars. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Charmers Category:Enemies Category:Centurion